Storms Freak Me Out
by CasTheWarbler
Summary: this is in Kurt's POV. He is scared of storms and Finn comes by to comfort him. Kurt doesn't know its Finn so decides to defend himself with lotion. Read on please :


_**Okay, this is a true story! But I decided to use my lovely Kurt (Don't own him) instead of my neighbors mom. Okay, my neighbors mom is best friends with my mom. We have this creeper dude that lives in our basement (we live in a apartment) well, anyways! My mom was upstairs with our neighbor and they were having a fun time and when a knock came on the door, they decided to be even more crazy. I'm making this sorta different though. Hope you like and enjoy!**_

_**I don't own kurt, or finn, but! I do own the story xD**_

I was scared out of my crazy little teenage mind. It was pouring outside and their was a huge storm. I'm so terrified of storms. When the light flickers into my room through the window, I always see things I wish I didn't. Yeah, yeah I know what I see is my imagination, but hey! I'm a teenage boy. I can still be scared as much as i want! Even though i really don't want to be scared.

Lightning struck and I saw in corner of my room, a small figure that sort of looked like a small doll. Light flashed in the room again and the doll is now standing up pointing at me. I scream at the top of my lungs and chuck my pillow at it. I covered my face with my blanket and scream. After a few minutes of being scared as fuck, I peek my head out of my blanket and the doll is gone. I sit up and looked around my room. I'm so scared I don't even want to risk running into that doll again to get my pillow. I lay back down and just closed my eyes. The storm settled down a little and I relaxed.

"Finally.." Light filled my room again and a loud BANG outside my window. I just up and curled my knees up to my chest trying to calm down. Light flashed again and a knock came upon my door.

I began to studder. "W-who is it?" A low raspy voice spoke back from the other side of the door. "Me.."

"Me wh-who!"

The mystery guy on the other side of the door pounded on the door. "Its me!" He banged on the door even more.

I threw my feet on the ground and dug threw my drawer for something to use against the man. I grabbed my favorite bottle of peach lotion and walked cautiously to the door. The banging stopped and I grabbed the handle softly.

"Again, tell m-me who you are or or or o- or I won't answer the door"

"Just open the door Kurt!". I jumped when i saw the handle turn slowly. I flipped the cap open on my lotion and gripped the handle and kept it in place so the door would not open.

"Kurt just o-" i opened the door and screamed, squeezing the my bottle of lotion all over the guy in front of me. My eyes were shut so when i opened them i found Finn covered in pink lotion. He brought his hands to his face and wiped off what seemed to be in his eyes and hair.

"Kurt why did you do that?" His voice sounded so low and scratchy.

i put my hand on my chest breathing like crazy. "You scared me! why are you talking like that?"

Finn coughed and held his hand up to his throat. "I'm getting sick dude. You should see how much Rachel makes me sing. She wants us to be the best for our senior year." Finn starts coughing again and i pat him on the back softly.

"So why did you come to check on me?"

"i know you are scared of storms, so i can to comfort you!" Finn held out his arms for me to rush into, but i didn't. i stood there and looked at him questioning his effort. i sighed and just walked to my bed and sat down. i looked up at him, who is still standing in my door way. "Well? Are you going to come in or not?"

I stuck my lotion back in its place when Finn walked over to the end of my bed. I looked up at him and noticed he still had lotion all over. He was about to sit down on my bed but i stopped him. "Go clean up first. You still have lotion everywhere."

Finn walked out of the room and a few minutes later came back all clean. He motioned me to scoot over and i did. He laid down under my comforter and opened his arms up once again, inviting me to cuddle him. I smiled and gave it. I crawled under the covers and well and laid my head against his chest and he arms wrapped around my body.

"Your a nice brother Finn."

He let out a small chuckle and coughed a little but was fine. "Thanks Kurt." He kissed my forehead and said his goodnight.

After Finn laying down with me and the storm fell into a light rain, a loud banging came onto my door. Finn and i both jolted up and looked at each other to see if we both heard the same thing. The banging came back and Finn quickly threw the covers off himself and ran to the pillow i threw on the floor before. He turned to me and motioned me to grab my lotion. I dug through my drawer once again and grabbed the bottle and walked up to Finn with the blanket wrapped around me.

"One...two...THREE!" Finn threw open the door and ran into the hallway to beat the figure with the pillow. He fell to the ground in shock. I let out a scream and squirted Finn and the man who Finn was attacking.

Carole ran out from her room and grabbed Finn. "Stop it hunny! Its Burt you are beating with the pillow!" Finn stopped and looked down at his step father who is now covered in pink lotion. I ran up to my dad and pulled him up into a tight hug.

"Dad I'm so sorry! Finn and I got scared and we didn't know it was you!" Burt grumbled and patted Kurt on the back.

"Its fine Kurt i just wanted to check up on you because awhile ago i heard screaming and i thought i might as well check and see if you were okay." Finn walked besides me and put his arm on his shoulders. "He is fine Burt. I scared him before and he did the same thing to me." I started to laugh a little and Carole walked up to my dad and rested her head on his shoulder. "Lets all go to bed boys okay?" We all nodded and I went back into my room. Finn followed me and jumped onto my bed going under the covers.'

I walked up to my bed and slid under as well. "Finn you don't have to sleep in here with me. I'm alright now." He grabbed onto me and pulled me into his arms. I didn't struggled against this because he was so warm and i decided to lay my head back where it was before.

"I want to stay in here little bro. I love you too much" He laughed a little and i sat up and turned to look at him with a serious face."You saw a spider in your room. Didn't you?"

He mumbled and spoke quietly. "Yes."

i laughed alittle and laid back down on him."Your such a scardy cat." I felt him laugh under his breathe and we both fell asleep.

**i hope this was a good story for you guys. The real story that happend with my mom and my neighbor was someone knocked on her door and she said who is it. They answered me and she said tell me who you are or i will spray you. (she had fr-breeze) They said me again and my mom went to open the door and my neighbor sprayed the guy who lives in our basement in the face. He got so mad and when they told me this story i decided to make it into a FURT moment. :) reviews are wanted. thanks!**


End file.
